Strike Witches, The last defender of Deutschland
by Danger Close
Summary: In 1945, the war in Europe ended and the Allies left the Axis Powers and there people in ruins, i was killed in the fighting. But i didn't die, i was sent to fight in a war unalike my own.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kurtis Yeager, and i am dead.

The date is 1945, my grave is a small bridge.

I am a sapper in the Wehrmacht, the army of the nation of Germany, when i was a young foolish 18 year old i believed everything about the third reich, know four years latter i realize that my younger self was a fool.

The fuhrer has driven Deutschland into the ground. he has doomed us all to defeat, and even now with are defeat soon to come he still sends boys and old men to there deaths at the frontline. He is no leader at all, he is but a coward he has sent are once proud nation down in flames.

My squad was orderd to destroy a small bridge to slow the Allied advance into the fatherland. No one said the american's would be waiting for us, an entire platoon of enemy soldiers vs are small 15 man unit of sappers. We were slain like cattle, cut down by machine gun fire like blades of grass. After the firing stoped the yankee's moved forwards and began taking prisoners of the men who had survied.

They lined us up on our knee's as there leader looks us over, behind him a see one soldier kneel down next to Wilhelm's bodie, oh i hope the boys death was painless, and take the Luger from his jacket.

He was proud to carry such a weapon, he always went on about how his farther had carried it during the great war, and now he was dead and this monster was looting his corpse.

I scream in my native tongue "you animal, you filth, who dare you" before soldiers guarding us hits me in the stomach with his rifle butt.

"Shut your mouth ya nazi bastard"

I yell in what little English i know "you call us monsters? you steal from our dead you dogs"

The soldiers rifle butt slams into my jaw.

"I said shut up"! the soldier warns me.

The leader walks up and cups me chin.

"Name, rank and serial number, that is all i will be giving you" i said smirking devilshly.

"Very well then, doe's this go for the three of you"? he asks pointing to the other prisoners bound next to me.

They both nod there heads.

"fine, if that's so then fine. Kill them, we all ready have too many of you krauts as prisoners as it is" he says walking away.

"you are truely monsters, history will remember this" i snarl at him, he turns after hearing this.

"history my friend, is writen by the victors" he says taking his pistol from its holster and pressing it to Hans head.

"Please,don't do-" he is interupted as the bullet tears into his skull, his lifeless body falling to the ground.

"Stop this, it's not right"! the man next to me screams

"yes and so is killing people in death camps you sick bastards" the officer sates before ending the mans life with a pull of the trigger.

He moves on to me, a smirk spread across his face. "any last words"? he asks

I remain silent, he will not get anything from me.

"allright then, say hello to satin for me"

mother, father, my only regret is i won't get to say good bye.

BLAM!

...

...

...

My vision is black, i can make out shallow breathing and can her birds chirping. Is this heaven? I slowly rise to see i'm lieing in the grass on a hillside, the blue sky streched out before me clouds dancing in a cool wind blowing them about.

In the distance the low roar of a BF 109 can be heard.

"Perhaps i can signel them" Kurtis said as the aircraft in qestion passed overhead followed by...a spitfire, a British fighter plane. For some reason, the planes were not firing at each other,odd. I had heard some storys of pilot's refusing to shoot down disabled plane's but both aircraft were in working order from what i could see.

Before he could ponder this further, a hiss broke the through the air as a massive black shape loomed overhead, it's skin covered in hexagon shaped plates.

"By christ's life" he said to himself as the thing fired a beam of red energy at the spitfire, vaporizing it.

He heard a sound from the west and looked to see a flight of...Girl's. Tennage girls with...aircraft for legs and machine guns flying towards the beast.

"i am not in heaven, i am in a hell of madness" Kurtis thought.

**Hello everyone, this just kind of happed today, i was boared and wrote this, hope you like the concept and i swear to god, no German bashing in the comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The year is 1945, the place is a a hillside next to a small stream.I am watching a scene of madness, a British and German plane being openly friendly, and a demon for the hell itself in the sky, hissing and screaming. And now, teen girls who fly aircraft on there legs...**

**This is not the war i remember.**

Jenna M Johnson wasn't happy, first the allied command sends half of her squadron mate to the pacific,and then with there unit down to only four witches there orderd to lead a recon flight into Neurio held Karlsland. as expected the Neurio didn't like anyone snooping around and attacked, taking out the Spitfire in the first few seconds of the fight, the Karlsland BF 109 pulled into a dive over the forest trying to loss the beast before breacking off and heading for home.

"allright everyone,we can do this" Hanna-Dieter Weihs, the squadron's Karlslander said in to her mic.

"Says the one with a jet striker" Jenna yelled back at her.

"when you get six shotdowns in this baby, you can gladly fly one too"

She was right,Jenna had never goton the hang of the newer Jet striker's, she opted to keep her F4 Hellcat's strikers instead.

"Settle down you two, focus on the task at hand" Lauren "Laura" Stark interupted, the Britanian witch often had to keep her counterparts on task or they would bicker. She was the oldest of the Witches at 18 and still wore her Hawker Typhoon striker, Its age showed sometimes but it made up for it extra gun mount's one, allowing a witch to carry six machine guns.

The bottom of the Neurio opened to reveal a swarm drones that desended on the witches.

"Let us send these beasts back to hell,Charge!" the squadron commander Jamie Churchill, yelled pulling her sword from her back. She was known for shunning firearms in combat and carrying a enchanted bow and sword, she once stating "any officer who goes into battle without a sword is impropely dressed".

Stark fired away at the swarm and Churchill began cutting drones down with her sword.

"Johnson,Weihs, you focus on the big one"!Churchill yelled pointing her sword at the large main Neurio before cutting a drone in half with a single swipe.

Both looked at each other before heading in gunsblazing.

...W...

I am almost in a trace watching these girls fight off this demon when man had falied. I'm snaped out of my daze as three of the smaller ones fly towards me, i raise the MG42 i have carried with me since we were pushed back at Normandy and fire a burst at the things, it catches all three and they implode into shards.

"not much diffrent from killing a man" i say looking at the remains.

Before i can react, the large one (Around the size of a JU52) zooms over the tree tops followed by two of the angels, only angels could defeat such demons alone.

One moved above the beast and fires a stream of bullets at it, it lets of a scream that chills my heart and fires a blast at the girl who raises a barrier of sorts that the beam cannot seem to get second one with larger devices on her legs is using a larger weapon that blows a large hole in the things shell, exposing a lighter inside.

They both fired into its wound sending it into a blind rage, firing all around it.

One shot catches an angel off guard, and she raises her barrier to late and the blast skims her legs sending her tumbling from the sky into the stream to my left a few hundred years away. As she hits the water and lets off a scream, i rush to her aid.

...W...

One minute i'm firing at the Neurio, the next i'm falling like a ragdoll to my death below. i let off a scream and the world slows down, i can see the look on Hanna's face of utter shock and the water getting closer and closer.

I hit the water hard. my body is alive with pain and i'm too winded to move, raising my shield so qwickly drained me .

As i sink own to the depths, thinking of the irony of an air infantry witch drownding, a strong arm pulls me up and out of the water, next thing i know someone is pushing down on my chest and i feel soft lips cover my own.

...W...

I pull the women out of the water, her breathing is slow and shallow, i begin conpressing her chest, trying to get her heart back on track and begin giving mouth to mouth, her eyes shot open and she throws a solid punch my way, hitting me in the jaw and knocking me to the ground.

...W...

"Don't you touch me you pervert, i'm not just some-" i say realizing i would have been dead if this man had not saved me, and realize he was just giving CPR and mouth to mouth.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i thought-"

"Not know, we have to find a safe place to get away from these things" the man says, he wears the uniform of Karslands army with a camo pattern on it along with a woodland cap, he is carrying an MG42 with two belts of rounds draped across his shoulders and has a Panzerfaust.

He points to a small shack down the hill from us, just across a dirt road, with no other option i follow him.

...W...

Lauren was plowing her way though the Neurio, all here guns blazing when Hanna's voice yelled into her mic.

"Jenna is down"!

"what? How?"

"her Strikers got hit, she felling the river bellow-wait i can see her, she's with some soldier crossing the road down there" The Karlslander spit out.

Below her she could see Jenna and a soldier running towards a small shack, and then she saw the Turtle (Neurio tank) lumbering towards them.

...W...

Jenna saw the Turtle and knew they were finished, she couldn't raise her shield, they were done for. But the young man rushes the Tank firing his gun the entire way, she didn't no if it was suprised or thought it was funny because the thing did nothing to stop him.

As he neared it he droped his gun and slide under its body, he grabed something from a sachel on his belt and slaped it to the bottom of the Neurio before rolling out from under it and jumping into a ditch next to the road,

Within seconds, the Neurio exploded and turned to a rain of shards.

The soldier got up, dusted himself off and picked up his gun before walking up to her and sticking out a hand.

"Kurtis Yeager, 1st Sapper Company, 12th army division of Germany"

What the hell is Germany" she said .

Before they could speak further, both were plucked up from the ground by Hanna and Lauren.

"AHH" the Sapper screamed in suprise"

"Thanks for saving Jenna soldier, but what are you doing in Karlsland, the Neurio control this place"? Hanna asked.

"What? This is Germany. and what the hell are the Neurio, those demons"?

"What are you talking about, your in the former nation of Karlsland, in 1940 the Neurio sweped across Europe and pushed humanity out,leaving Britanina to stand alone as the only part of Europe with humans"

My mind was racing, this advance seemed to mirror my nations own blitzkrieg across Europe, but the bigger thing on my mind was wear in the hell was i? this was not the Europe i lived in.

...W...

"What the hell"! captain Jacobs screamed, the German was gone, right as he pulled the trigger, he vanished along with his weapons.

"Captain what the fuck was that" one of his men yelled pointing at were the German once sat, the spot now devoid of grass and the man.

"it's some kind of...i don't know, trick. Some Kraut secret weapon or SS occult thing" the man said recalling every story he had heard, even the ones from bars he had drank in, hell maybe some drunk did have the answer.

Before they could keep going,a voice rang out.

"Attention, American soldiers, this is Major Kurt Shetler of the German army, we have your unit surrouned, place down your arms at once, you will be treated fairly, just make this easy, no one must die"

All around the unit, German soldiers marched from the forest, along with a half track with a speaker on the top.

"As you can see, this can end badly, once again drop your weapons" the officer in the half track said.

No one said a word...until a blinding light engulfed the clearing around the bridge, using this distraction, the captain raised his Thompson submachine gun and fired at the half track, catching the officer in the chest with a hail of lead.

"Open fire"! someone shouted, and the clearing turned into a bloodbath, Germans and U.S soldiers falling in combat alike.

As the gunfire ceased, only the captain remained, five Germans with the rifles trained on him, he looked behind him to see and orb of light floating in air.

"Here goes nothing" he yelled jumping into it and vanished.

The Germans didn't have much time to be suprised by this as when the looked down there was a hand grenade lieing at there feet.

"Maybe its a-"one started to say before it exploded, killing the remaining soldiers.

The clearing near the small bridge was quite once more, quite with the silence the dead have earned.


	3. Chapter 3

**The year was 1944, after the 501st JFW had taken out the Neurio hive over Gallia Allied forces had landed in mainland Europe opening a second front with the Neurio. After weeks of bitter fighting for control of the Hedge rows off the beaches of Normandy, the push forwards had stalled. With other JFWs in combat and with a lack of new recruits to send to the front combined with more witches needed in the pacific theater, only small bands of witches now guard the front one of these units are the forces of the 99th JFW, nicknamed the "Miracle Witches" for the fact that they have spearheaded the push inland with only 4 active members in there unit. After a recon flight into Karlsland, the 99th is returning to there base, but with one more person then when they left.**

The 99th JFWs base was far from state of the art, a few hangars along with tents and one building to speak of.

"Tower, squadron is inbound for landing, all witches acounted for minus a striker and a guest" Stark said as the flight neared. The "German" was asleep, he must have been up for sometime if he could sleep with the noise of the strikers and the wind. The rest of the unit were happy to be back and to get some food and a little sleep.

"Roger, witch flight is clear for landing" the tower said, if you could call a telephone pole with a chair and latter on it a tower, they had a radiomen stationed on it to serve as the airbases tower. One by one the witches of the 99th landed and get settled in. After saving Jenna, none of them had the heart to wake Kurtis so they placed him down on a cot and let him rest.

In the mess tent Jenna and Hanna scoped food onto there plates, after a mission nothing like a warm meal hit the spot. The Karlslander opted for a bowl of what she hoped was soup well Jenna grabbed two slices of what passed for bread there and spread out some ration issue peanut butter between them.

"nothing like army food to make you feel alive" the Liberion said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So true" Hanna sot back as she tilted the bowl of soup and drank from the rim of the dish, making her look like her familiar, a Karlsland shepard. Lauren walked in to find her fellow witches eating a poor exuuse for a sandwich and slurping from a bowl like a savage.

"Sometimes i wounder how the two of you became soldiers" the girl said, the other two paying her no mind as they finshed there food.

"you know, some units have a cook who makes them huge dinners, wish we had someone like that" Hanna said wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve. Most of them knew she was right, plenty of other JFWs had a nice base like a castle or some ruins, but the good old 99th was stuck with a clearing and an old runway until they moved with the front again.

Lauren walked over and helped herself to some of what passed for dinner here, or was it breakfast? She still had no idea what time it was. Most missions were in the morning hours or late at night.

Oh well, its food to the stomach, doesn't matter if you don't know what to call it she thought to herself as she sat down to eat.

...W...

I had the same dream, it is night and a city, i don't know what city, is ablaze. The dead lie in the streets along with soldier from both sides of this war, i'm siting and cannot move and i look up to see the flag of my nation, the swastika banner flying from a building, i an never say what building it is, and the gunfire of a battle passing dims as a soldiers on the roof of the building cuts it down, raising the allied flag instead.

This is the wars end, i know it and i wish it would come and with less bloodshed on both sides. With the Russians marching towards Berlin and the western allies on the western front moving foward we cannot last.

I open my eys slowly, i am lieing on a cot in a tent, perhaps i had dreamed up the entire thing, angels fighting dark demons? The men would get a chuckel out of that.

I kept telling my self that as a girl with no pants with a Lufftwaffe jacket and cap on her head enters the tent carrying a plate of food still steaming form the fire.

"ah good your awake, sorry but after you fell asleep we didn't want to wake you" she said with a smile as she placed the tray on my lap.

"it's good, try some" she says trying to put a spoon full in my mouth.

"it's fine maim, i can feed myself" i say as nicely as i can reading the tag on her uniform, i'm speaking to...Hanna-Dieter Weihs...i had heard of a jet ace in the Lufftwaffe by the same name, Hans-Dieter Weihs, OK almost the same.

"if i may ask" i said between bites of food, "were are we at the moment"?

"Gallia, the Normandy countryside"

Gallia? does she mean France? Frances was called Gallia once but that was a few hundred years ago, what the hell is going on?

"Miss, if i may ask, what has happend, who are these Neurio you people seem to be fighting with"?

"You been living under a rock this entire time, there the enemy of humanity who have brought with them nothing but death and horor"

Sounds more like Himmler and his SS "Perfect race"to me, those monsters who lick the Furthers boots.

He asked her more about the events of this war, and was shocked to find they mirored his own "Second world war" as some had called it.

"So Germany is still run by Kaiser Wilhelm"? he said in disbelief, the man had been banished to the Nertherlands after the was he still leading Germany after all this time?

"but wasn't he banished after the great war"?

"What? The Kasier? Banished?" the girl started gigling.

"you have set off one to many landmines my friend, the Kasier is alive and well, and leading Karlsland in its fight with the Neurio"

The two went on for some time about this world, it seems Cesar of Rome was never killed and the roman empire expanded, this meant that the country's had diffrent names, and since germany had not lost the great war and never lost it's borderspace along with land in Africa.

"why don't you know any of this anyway"? Hanna asked.

"i'm not from around here"

"i can see that, but where have you been? under a rock this entire time"?

"something like that, you see i'm not of this world, i was some how transported here by some means unknown to me, my worlds history is nothing like yours" he said sternly.

...W...

"Where the hell am i" The captain asked himself, after his escape from the Nazi's he had found himself lieing next to a road near a sigh in french, it read the following

_99e Escadre de chasses mixe: 3 km._

"wish i knew french right now" he said to himself. With little idea of what to due, he bagan walking down the road towards where the sigh pointed to.

...W...

A Wille's jeep speed down the road of the countryside, inside was the driver, a Liberion engineer and the passanger, Jamie Chruchill, she was heading to a supply depot to "borrow" some supply's from the army, As they rounded a bend in the road, they came upon a lone Liberion soldier, a Submachine gun in hand walking towards the 99ths basecamp.

"driver, stop" she orderd and the man stopped next to the soldier.

"where you heading trooper"? she asked the man.

"closet allied base, you couldn't give me a ride by any chance"?

"Sure, hope in" she spoke pointing at the back of the jeep. He jumped in the back and the driver hit the gas and they were off again.

...W...

"...so what your saying is that you world is in a war like are own, but without the Neurio"? Hanna said, looking at the sapper with a glance as if she was looking at a two headed cow.

"Yes, my world is locked in a conflict between two factions, the Allies and the Axis powers, the Axis is losing and soon will be defeated" he said, deep down he knew this was the truth, his nation was doomed since the start.

"so you fight other humans, how"?

"it is war, over stupid things like god or border disputes"

?

She looked shocked and noticed something on Kurtis's shoulder, an odd patch with something like a plus sigh with the edge's bent in separate derection's and tilted at an angle on a background of white and red.

"whats this" she asked pointing at it" his face turned white and he spoke in a stark tone.

"its something i'm not proud of wearing" he said ripping the patch off and shoving it into his could tell it was a sore subject by the life leaving his eyes as he spoke and did not ask anything else about it. The life returned and he seemed fine.

"so why did you become a soldier anyway"

The life left his eyes again "it was a mistake i made" he said swiftly.

She could see the pattern here.

...W...

"So Maim, are you a WAC or a nurse"? The captain asked, the women chuckled.

"no Captain, I'm a Witches in the 99th Joint Fighter Wing"

"a what"? he yelled over the sound of the engines roar.

She explaned the idea and concept of witches, suprised he had never heard of them.

"wait, so your fighting these Neurio things, not other people"?

"why would we fight each other"?

" i don't think i'm from around here" the soldier stated explaning his world to her, about the axis invasion of Poland and the mass killings.

Just as he finnsied, Hanna called them over there short wave radio and informed them of the nature of Kurtis and his orgin's

"i'll be damned, perhaps we should head back to base" Jamie said as they made a U-turn and drove back towards home.

...W...

"...You mean you have found someone else from my world too"? the sapper asked, not holding back his joy that he wouldn't be stuck here alone. They had told Jenna and Stark about Kurtis and the four were waiting in one of the hangars for the Commander.

"hey Kurt, thanks for saving me, sorry i didn't say it before, but..." Jenna trailed off.

"it was nothing, sorry i'm just so glade i'm not only here" he said as the jeep pulled up and it's riders exited it.

The driver walked away leaving Commander Churchill and a Liberion standing in front of them. The Liberion and Kurtis were silent.

"Oh do you two know each other" Hanna asked smiling, expecting them to shake hands or hug.

She did not expect Kurtis to grab the knife he had in his ankle holster and charge the man, throwng him to the ground.

"I WILL KILL YOU"! he screamed trying to jam the blade into the mans forehead as the Liberion tryed to shake out of his grip before he head butted the sapper and rose to his feet with his fist rasied.

"i guess there not friends then" Jenna said aloud as both men took to a fighting stance...

**There's chapter three, it's a cliffhanger because...i'm an ass. If you didn't notice, all the Withes of the 99th are based off of real aces (Minus Jamie, she is based off of "Mad Jack" Churchill, who yes did carry a bow and sword into combat and even killed a German with the bow in 1940. **

**Hope you liked this so far and any comments are welcome (YOUR A NAZI is not on the other hand or anything bashing the germans, i don/t mind you not agreeing but keep it clean)**

**Read relax and for the love of holy Cramer from Seinfeld please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The time, 1944 but not our 1944 we place is a hangar where two soldiers of two armies now fight each other man to man and fist to fist...**

Both men stood, fists rasied, ready to strike each other down for what they had done, and watching this were the Witches of the 99th JFW.

"what are you two doing" Jenna screamed at the two.

"This monster killed my men who were prisoners in cold blood"

"This shit bag is a Nazi motherfucker" he said pointing at the sapper with a look of rage on his face.

"I'm finishing what i started in that clearing"

"And i'm going to avenge the deaths of the men you murdered"

"Go ahead and try" he said smiling an sinister smile.

The Sapper ran fowards at the man, his fist swinging out wildly at the American, striking him in the face and chest, in return the Captain threw him to the ground and began laying his fist to the Germans face. Punch after punch slammed into his face, leaving red in its wake. Kurtis grabbed his fist and twisted his arm in.

"AHH. you fucker" ! he yelled picking a rock from the ground and slamming it into Kurtis's head causing the man to let go of his arm and wither in pain as the Captain stood up.

"Playing dirty yankee"

"you sonsofbitches wrote the book on playing dirty"

"your right about that" he said kicking his foot into the man"s crotch making him fall to the ground in pain.

The sapper stood up and walked over to his foe, He grabed the pistol from his holster and pointed it at him.

"now you die, you dog"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Hanna yelled, Churchill had let the fight go on because she assumed they would be just that, a fistfight, not a fight to the death.

"i'm ending this monster, once and for all" the Sapper said, his voice cold and toneless.

"you can do that' it's cold blooded murder" she said meeting his eyes, there was nothing behind them, just the fire of anger.

"See, these Nazi's can't be reasoned with, all we can do is kill them all"

"Nazi"? Jenna said confused by the word.

"Sick fucks who started the war, they threw the jews in death camps and tried to create a world in there image, you Nazi's are all the same"

"SHUT UP,DON'T COMPARE ME TO THOSE...FILTH, YOU KILLED MY MEN IN COLD BLOOD, YOUR NO BETTER THEN THEM"

"Kurtis, don't do this, today you saved my life, why take one"? Jenna pleaded.

She could see the color in his face become pale, the life return to his eyes as he dropped the gun and fell to his knee's sobbing deeply.

...W...

Kurtis sat in the brig. the bases only building in silence. He had allmost killed a man in cold blood, and for what? Revenge? Hatred? Bloodlust?

He had become a monster, no better then what the Yankee had said about him, this wasn't the first time he had strayed from his moral path

**Normandy France, mid June 1944.**

Kurtis unit was holding a small town as the German's were being pushed back by the Allies, they had managed to capture a enemy soldier,his unit patch was emblazed with the "Screaming Eagle" of the 101st airborne, He was a Yankee Fallshirmjager, when in combat with his unit, Kurtis squad had lost fifteen men along with five wounded, they had only found four enemy bodies alongs with the prisoner.

They kept him in a small farmhouse on the edge of town, he was feed and treated properly and with respect and then on that day, a jeep with an SS officer and two soldiers showed up.

"I'm here for the Prisoner, we hear he is being rather...quite" he said with a deathly smile, The prisoner had only given the man his name and rank along with a series of numbers, they had thought nothing of this, he was well mannered and he even had spoken with some of the men who felt the same about man went through the barn doors where the man was kept and put down his bag, he asked the prisoner for unit locations and manpower, when he refused the officer smiled again and pulled a pair of plier's from the bag and clicked them for effect.

"what are you doing"? i asked.

"getting him to...loosen up as they say" he said before both of his men grabbed the mans arms and held him down

"Stop this, this man has told us everything he has to say, were not beasts"

"do not try to stop me Kurtis, the party is rather good at making bad things happen to those he get on it's bad side"

I stopped in my tracks, this man was threating my family, the only thing i cared about was keeping my brother and mother safe, my father had fought in the great war but was ageing, we both wanted to keep the family safe. I had been standing in front of the man, shielding him when the officer had hit me with this news.

"Now now, be a good boy Kurtis and stepped aside"

I'm sad to say i did as he said, i left the room as he closed the door and a screams rang out and cries for mercy were ignored,that day i saw the truth of this war.

I am still haunted by those screams to this day...

...W...

"Fucking Kraut sonofabitch" the captain said in the medical tent his wounds being treated a medic. He was batterd after his fight, he was cat up and swollen but alive.

"why do you hate these Nazi's so much, you say they killed millions but who does this effect a Liberion"? Jenna asked the man.

"My farther was born in Germany, he was jewish and sent my mother and me out of the country in the mid 30s, we never heard from him again, but we were told they hauled him off to some camp and...god only knows what they did to him"

"so you want to..." she said trailing off.

"i don't want him to die in vain, he would have wanted someone to stop these freaks, and i'm the right man for the job" he said letting off a slight smile.

"oh well..."

"And it's Baker, Stan Baker"

...W...

The bases radio station went wild, a Platoon of Neurio had been detected inbound for the 99th's base.

"Their going to try to make a push again" Commander Churchill said breifing the witches on the situation at hand.

"spoters say there's a force of around a dozen infantry and three turttle;s on there way here.

"Maim, it's going to take more then the four of us to stop that many Neurio, and most of the base guard are in there rear for R&amp;R" Jenna spoke raisng her hand.

"well i don't like this but...we have to consider using the Sapper and Liberion"

"Maim with all due respect, THEY WILL KILL EACH OTHER IF WE TRY THAT" Hanna shot in, she liked Kurtis and the last thing she wanted was him with blood on his hands and a dead liberion.

"You can't be realy thinking about that" Stark asked in disbelief at what she had heard.

"There the only other's here with any combat training, there the only shot we have"

"Fine, but none of us like this idea"

...W...

His cell door opened. Hanna was standing in the door way looking at him.

"Go away, i can't speak to you" he said with anguish in his voice.

"The Neurio are own there way, we need you and the Captain to back us up"

"That man has taken life in cold blood, you think i want to work with him"?

"No, but if you don't then were going to die trying to defeat an enemy that outnumbers us, care to join us"

"your very bad at giving speaches meant to motivate, do you know that"? he said getting up, she handed him his MG42, sidearm and explosive's.

Outside they had set up and were ready to take off, Stan was already outside, he had agreed aswell, both men walked up to each other and spoke.

"i'm only doing this for them, they helped me when no one else could" Stan said flicking a thumb at the 99th.

"as am i Yankee, truce for now" he said holding out a hand.

"I can not believe i'm doing this but..." his hand joined the German and the both ageed to put their diffence's aside and help the witches.

As he readied his Thomson, "wounder if i'll get Combat pay for this"?

"Noing the army, they wouldn't count alien's as enemy's killed in action"

"your not half bad Kraut"

"Kurtis"

"Stan"

"if you two are done, we've got some how the Liberion say "Neurio ass to kick" Hanna jocked as both men readied there weapons for the oncoming attack.

**And that was chapter four, hope you guys liked it and-(an explsion rips a hole in the wall behind danger.**

**"What the fuck was that"? he peers into the hole seeing a group of witches and two soldiers, an Neurio is on the horizon, it's cannon still smoking.**

**"Those assholes broke the forth wall, that's expensive"!**

**"Kick there asses guys"!**

**"We will dangerclose, we will" they shouted back.**

The Witches took to the skies and began strafing the enemy advance, the enemy returned fire, the Witches rasied there shield's as the hellfire rained towards them.

"There more organized then we've seen so far" Stark yelled as they fired in bursts, keeping the witches heads down.

"were siting ducks out here"

"Someone has to take out that- before she finished, a burst of bullets knocked the Neurio to it's side, allowing the witches to fire back and drop it.

Standing were both men with the weapons at the ready, "you two getting along i see" Churchill joked.

"Quite so" Stark added in.

A Turtle crashed through the trees ahead, and they all turned to face it.

"Cover me" Kurtis yelled running towards the beast.

The others did so and the sapper threw himself to the demons armored side, he aimed his weapon at the armor at point blank range blasting a hole in its armor, he stuck a sachel inside and jumped for cover as the thing blew up.

The witches returned to the sky and began strafing the Neurio infantry once more, monster after monster fell in there wake as they raked up the killcount to the dozens.

On the ground, Kurtis and Stan were mowing down the Neurio like woodsmen in a forest.

"this is the reason they call the MG42 "the buzzsaw" he yelled over the gunfire as they both moved fowards as they fought like tigers, the marine corps would be put to shame (yes that is posibile) by there fighting.

Soon the Neurio did something the had never seen, the ran away, this was no retreat it was an all out bum rush away from the witches and troopers.

"Yes, run home you bastards"! Stan yelled as the watched them run.

"We did it, we..." Hanna said as a large thump shook the earth.

"What in gods name is that" Kurtis gasped as a Neurio in the shape of a man, minus the head and very blocky, stepped over the trees and stood before them, the light reflecting off its black skin, it stood 15 feet high and was not looking freindly.

**"Holy sharkjump" Dangerclose gasped out aswell.**

"How are we going to take that out"? Stark said.

**"You guys are so screwed"**

Shutup! don't jinx us, come on guys, we can do this" Hanna said as the beast let of a howl that would shake the depths of hell themselves, it rasied its hands, blasters in both and fired. The Witches threw up there barriers and blocked the beam of death and they moved to cover as the witches began attacking the Titan.

**Attack the back of it's neck, that's it's weak point"! **

"WRONG SHOW DUMB ASS" someone (likely any fans of attack on titan) Yelled out.

"What the fuck is this thing" Jenna yelled firing her gun into its skin to little effect.

"Bad news is what it is" Stark ansered as she emptied her guns into it aswell.

Churchill zoomede down in a deep dive, her sword out and shining as she dive bombed the thing, her blade perceing it;s shoulder.

"UULLA" it screamed out in pain, stubling back firing it's deathrays at random.

"It;s not going down" Jeena said as she began running low on ammo.

As things seemed bleakest, a sharp thump rang out as a rocket struck the things leg, in the expolsion that followed.

"good shooting Stan"! Kurtis yelled out , the man had a Panzerfaust on his shoulder and was smriking.

The beast had fallen on its back and was shaking about as its leg regrew.

"We have to take that thing out now or were toast" Stan yelled to the witches overhead.

**"I have an idea, i just need to go steal something( a noise and yelling as he returns with a little girl...with striker and a stinger in his arms) Go get him!" he yells as he throws the tike at the beasts wound, she goes bouncing about inside and banging is heard along with a small explosion, as the beast dies the tike bounces back into the plot hole danger is in and back to her respected owner.**

"Who was that?What was that and what just happend? Hanna asked as Danger closed his plot hole with a wave.

"well the Neurio are defeated and we have kept are home safe, and these two enemy"s have become ally"s, and dare a say friends"? Churchill said.

"Perhaps we can call each other friends" Stan said looking at the German.

"yes, we can, i cannot forgive you for what you did but as long s we stay here were brothers in arms till the end" he said, a tear flowing from his eye.

As the sunset over the base camp, the two enemys walked arm in arm together with the witches fora rest well earned...

**And this is the end of chapter four, realy it is, now i must say, i make refrence to one author's own charater at one point and i must say sorry for not asking, the moment was far to perfect and the author knows who they are, i enjoy your work and hope the next chapter of your story comes out you would like, i will re write the ending to take out your OC, just send me a PM.**

**Also i have a sequel planed, Strike witches Fists of fury, the idea was given to me by New Universe Returns, more on this some other time but thanks for the idea my friend,**

**One more chapter to wrap this up and then the epilouge and the tale will end.**

**Read relax and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 (The Litvyak Incident)

**1943, Eastern front.**

The frozen tundra of Russia leaves much to be desired, it is flat with little wildlife and the people who do live here a truly brave to stick it out in the middle of nowhere. A lone figuer stands on a hill overlooking this all, he is a young German sapper.

"Kurtis, Kurtis" someone cries, he turns to see his friend Erwin with two steaming cups in his arms.

"I thought you might be cold out here on watch, take one of these, the Italian's called them...what was it...oh yes, a cappichino, they say there better then coffee" he says handing him a mug as they both sat down to eat together.

"Kurtis, do you ever wounder if this is right? i understand defending the Fatherland, but we did invade this nationafter we had sighed a truce with them after all"

"Bah, these communist's would have stabbed us in the back at first chance Erwin, we are defending the Fatherland, just in advance" he said reasoning with his brother in arms.

"Besides, the last thing i want is my brother living under the boots of Communist rule, or as a slave to the jews"

"why must you be so loyal to that man, if you ask me he starts more battles then he can win, North Africa,here in Russia oh and that disater over the English channel, many men our dieng, and for what "?

"Adolf is our leader, have some faith in him, nothing comes without sacrifice, you know that" he said sipping the brew "this is better then coffee, send the Italian's my thanks"

"sometimes i wounder why we are friends if we never do agree on these things"?

"because i have saved your neck many times, after all, a hero like myself does need a man servant"

"Oh shut up Kurtis" he said throwing a ball of snow at the man. The both lauged at this, only for an explosion to cut through the air, breaking the peaceful nightime air.

"The camp"! Erwin yelled as they both ran full speed back to their home.

Planes droned overhead as dead and dieing lie about, many of the tents were in flames and every gun was trained to the sky.

"Witches! it's the night witches"! one trooper shouted as a bomber passed overhead, it's guns strafing men at an MG.

"Damn it, where the hell is the Luffwaffe"? Kurtis swore looking mover the carnage.

"INCOMING" someone yelled as a bomb screamed over head, landing with a force sending men flying.

"You don't scare me" Kurtis screamed, raising is Kar 98 at a passing bomber and firing to little effect.

"Perhaps we should find safer ground Kurtis" Erwin said as bombs went off all around.

"Yes, lets move" they both ran to a nearby truck and hid behind it as a fighter roared overhead.

Both men moved from cover to cover, avoiding the Russian planes when they could, they were moving towards the camps command bunker, a hastly dug thing fortifed with sandbags that housed the camps commander, in a time of crisis, he of all people would know what to do.

Using the light of burning tents and trucks the two found there way to the bunker, it had taken a derect hit and was caved in, crys for helpn could be heard from inside.

"we need to help them" Erwin said as the two entered what was left of the place, pulling out the wounded and dead.

One mans leg were gone at the knee and one's face was covered in burns, many would never fully recover from such wounds.

As Erwin pulled a wounded man out he spoke "Thank you, you always were good men" through his burned lips before he closed his eyes for the last time, they looked closer and saw it was the commander, he had three bullets in his chest and burns all over.

"Beasts, they used incendiary bombs, these men will have to live with these burns for the rest of there lives" Kurtis spat out in anger at such a method of attack.

Both men sat with there backs to a truck and looked at the fire as the planes engine's became softer and softer and soon only the crackel of the flames was heard.

"Sometimes i wounder why i joined" Erwin said in a glum tone looking down at his boots.

"Because the Fatherland called, and we answered that call"

"Maybe that's true"

(A whining is heard)

"whats that" Erwin asked standing as a plane blows by, its gun raining lead upon the camp.

"Damnit, Erwin see what mean, they attack even when we can't fight ba-" and only then did he see the crimson spreading across his friends chest

"k...K...Kurtis..,"he moaned out falling to his knee's. Kurtis jumped up and ran to him, holding his friend in his arms as he bleed in the cold night air.

"Its OK, we'll find a medic, just hold on..."

"I'm not going to make...tell my mother i did my best, and let her know i served alongside the greatest soldier i have had the honor of meeting" he coughed out giving his friend a smile.

"No, Erwin damit, don't you die on you bastard, i can't fight this thing with out you" he said with tears in his eyes, he and Erwin had fought together for almost a year, the had a bound.

"...and i'm sorry i died like this, maybe the next like will brig smething better ehh"?

"THERE WON"T BE A NEXT LIFE, I'LL FIND A MEDIC, HOLD ON DAMIT! he yelled at him as he closed his eyes.

"ERWIN! ERWIN! ERWIN! he screamed, sobbing in a mixure of sadness and anger.

"..."

As the sun rose at dawn, an officer found Kurtis, cradling his comrade in arms's body, sobbing.

"i'm sorry Kurtis,Erwin was one of of finest" he said somberly.

"I want him buried at home, not in this god forsaken place, it what he would have wanted"

"yes, it is the least we can do" he handed Kurtis a paper as he said this.

"What is this"?

"Russian propaganda, it was written in poorly done German and said the following.

_German's let fear run through your hearts!_

_Last night the Night Witches struck you lines and will make you pay in blood for what you have done._

_Lidia Litvyak, the Night Witches ace has added 20 of your countrymen to her kills._

_Death is here Nazi's, it is in the air, and on the ground, we are all around you, _

_You will not escape us of are justice!_

In that instant, i knew who to blame for this, he looked to the sky, raised my fists and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"LITVYAK!"

**99th JFW's base, Europe, 1944.**

Kurtis awoke in a cold sweat, he was having a nightmare, the memory of his time on the Eastern front, when he was still young and foolish. He had lost a friend that day, and it was the first of many things that showed him the true nature of this war.

"Why now, have i still never gotten over this"? he asked himself getting up, he had a tent on base as did Stan. Churchill said the Allied brass was sending someone to come and help them with there guests, but it would be a week before they got there, and with no Neurio expected to attack until the next week they had little to do, yes they could clean their weapons and train, but with this much time both soldiers needed to do something they rarely did on the front, relax.

Beside a few days in the rear for R&amp;R, soldiers on both sides didn't speed much time relaxing, the good ones at least.

The girls of the 99th were happy to have a rest, fresh troops and supply's were being brought to the front and it was a welcome change.

"This is great, it's nice to have a little free time" Jenna said as most of the Witches just sat back put their feet up and rested.

...W...

The girl looked at her friend, the angelic look on her face as she slept made her smile. After the 501st was disbanded, with the Neurio hive of Gallia gone, there was little reason fro them to stay, they had all said their good byes and went their own ways, she and Sanya were heading for Ostmark to link up with a new JFW, the trip through Gallia was a little dangerous, but it would shave a week of their trip, at the moment they were in a supply truck, they were going to see if the local JFW would let them crash at their base.

The truck came to a halt and the driver looked into the back, "This is your stop ladys" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she said back as she and Sanya(who was starting to wake up, her internal clock was out of wack from all the night patroling) got out.

And made their way into the base, mostly just a few tents, a beat up runway and an old building, not the castle she was acoustom to.

Eila spotted a man in a Karlsland Uniform and flagged him down

"Do you know where i can find the witches on this...base"?

"Yes, just follow me" he said leading the way. They walked _though_ the maze of tents to a lager one with a sigh.

_99th JFW _

He opened the flap and held it for them to go inside.

A women with dark brown hair in a Britanian Army uniform sat behind a desk.

"Good morning, I'm commander Churchill of the 99th Joint fighter wing, what can i do for you"?

"Umm hi, were from the 501st, we on are way to Ostmark, could we stop here for the night"?

"501st huh, yes you can, least i can do after you girls opened up this front for us"

"Thanks" she said shaking the woman's hand. The Karlslander handed them to mugs of of hot chocolate, "Kurtis Yeager, German Army"

"German, is that in Karlsland?" Eila asked him, he sounded like a Karlslander after all.

"Something like that"

"Well i' Eila Iimatar Juutilainen, and this is Sanya Litvyak of the 588th "Night Witches" she said, the other girl looking at him with big green eyes.

The man dropped both cups, they shattered on the floor, there warm contents flowing into the ground.

A small sound escape his lips, his eyes had a blank look and his mouth hung half that moment, he was back in Russia, his best Friend dieing in his arms, the blood seeping into his uniform.

"Perhaps in the next life..."

"Stay away" he muttered as he backed away, throwing his hands up to his chest palms out flat , he looked like he had seen a monster.

"You stay, away, just..stay away" he said griping the girl on her shoulders with a made look in his eyes.

Both Eila and Churchill were shocked at this.

"Kurtis..." Churchill said trying to get an reaction from the man.

"You took my best friend from me...you filth, you killed him and for what, the thrill"?

"You are out of line soldier, what are you talking about"? she yelled at the man.

"She took everything from me" he yelled, for Eila, this was the last straw, no one touches,Sanya and no one yells at her on her watch, she grabbed at the closest object and threw it at the man, it struck him i the skull and set him to the ground like a rock.

Only after this did she see what it is she threw, a frying pan (why it was in Chruchill's officer no one knew).

The flap was thrown open and the rest of the witches looked in to see Kurtis on the ground face down with a large welt on his head.

"What the hell happend" Jenna yelled after seeing this.

"Kurtis, Kurtis"! Hanna screamed shaking his body, his breathing was slow and he had a loot of swelling.

"Stark, get him to the medical tent, the rest of you come in, let me tell you what just happend"

"This guy attacked Sanya, he's a witch hater" Eila shot out.

They retold what had just transpired to the shock of the witches, there was no way Kurtis could hate witches, he hadn't know about them until a few days before, then again he almost killed Stan, who was helping Stark with getting Kurtis to a doctor.

...W...

Kurtis was lieing alone in bed, the base doctor was out so it was the best they could do for now.

He shot up out of bed, his heart pounding, The last thing he remembered was going out on watch and then...he was here.

He rose from the bed to find his pistol still in its holster, he filpped off the safety and looked around.

Had he been taken prisoner? This was no German hospital, most of the writing on the med supplys was in english...but they had been kicked back across the channel, and with the U.S still fighting with Rommel...what was this.

He took what supplys he could and slipped out the tent flap into the unknown...


	6. Chapter 6

Why? he asked himself. He joined this army to fight, but because he can type 50 words a minute, he gets sent to a JFW, he had heard of this hapend to a few soldier, well that's life. He threw on the record player and started on the paper work for the 99ths resupply. As the music started he beagn moving with the beat,

"...Doing the mess around.." the man mouthed, mimicing the movement of a trumpet in his hands, being a clerk in the Liberion army was hard as it is, being given to a witch unit, that was more demanding, having a little fun keep't him sane.

"Everybody do the mess around..."

He keeps mouthing the words, not seeing the Sapper creeping towards him. He was surpised by the lack of guards in this camp, perhaps these Yankee's were overly done up as good soldiers, he wrapped his arm around the mans neck and tighten his grip, he throw up his arms up wildly but his body went limp after a few moments and he was out cold.

He slowly rose up and shut off the record player, these people had bad taste in music, wagner, now there was a composer of grace, a man who put silk to looked at the wall of the office and saw an odd sight, a calender dated 1944, Last i checked it was 1943, was i injured that long?

Why could he not recall how he got here?

...W...

Are you sure this is a good idea"? Stan asked, If Kurtis was sick, then he realy didn't think soup would help.

"Can't hurt to try" Jenna said with a bowl of the brew in her arms. They walked into the med tent, only to find the bed empty.

"Oh hell, this is just what we need, a crazy in the noggin Nazi on the lose"he said peeking out the tent flap.

This was going to become a long day he thought to himself.

...

Darkness. I sit in a dark haze and watch my body do things i cannot control, seeing her must have casued this. I watch every painful memory of my life flash before my eyes, getting cuts and scrape's mixed with my comrade's deaths in battle. And in the center sits me, and copy of me, but on his arm rests an armband with the swastika on it.

"_You are Weak_" he says, the hate in his voice echoing out through the blackness of what must be my mind.

I cannot speak in return and can only watch what unfolds before my eyes. My body no longer under my control.

...

"Your saying we have a man on the lose, who's unhinged and armed"? Churchill asked as the had a meeting on their next move.

"Maim, if Kurtis is doing this, he must be..." Hanna said trailing off, she knew the man and he had even saved one of their lifes, there was no way he was doing this with a straight mind.

"If something is wrong with him, we need to catch him before he or someone else get hurt" Stark added, she knew what someone with his skill was able to do.

"OK, everyone, were going to sweep the base for him, arm yourselfs but shoot only as a last resort and aim to wound" she ordered, they didn't like it, but orders were orders.

"You two, Stark will stay here and keep watch, if Yeager is sick then the last thing we need is him getting ahold of you" she said handing Stark a rifle and posting her at the door as they left.

...

I can recall every memory of my life, my days as a boy, school and even the wars start, i was just a young man sweped away by the Nazi ideal's of a new empire, we German's were the greatest soldiers on the earth and after the great war we were denied are right to keep a large army, and then Adolf came along with his promises of a newer better nation, a strong proud Germany, how i was such a fool to like his rants but back then i was ready to follow such a madman.

And i come to grips with my actions, looking into the eyes of the dead on the eastern from and holding my best friends dead body, i see the burning tanks in the hedgerows of France and even feel the pity for the Allies after the failed airborne attacks in Holland, they may be are enemy but their Patton's and such are some of the finest i have ever fought, never giving us ground without a fight.

Gazing out I see myself round a corner, Hanna and Jenna are standing, both are armed, Hanna with an MP-40 and the latter with a Thomson.

"Kurtis, what are you doing"? she yells as Jenna levels her weapon at my legs with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"Now" my other self yells, sliding and catch the blonde in my grasp, placing the pistol I have to her head with a shout in German.

_"This one wears our uniform but is with a Yankee, a traitor, and you know what we do with traitors" _he says flashing a wicked smile to me.

"Don't you touch her you...dog"

"_Oh, i'm so scared, you mean if I was to do...this"_ he laugh's twisting her arm, she lets off a cry of pain sending a chill down my spine.

"You trash, why are you doing this"?

"_That's not me Kurtis, that's you before you went soft, when you knew the party was the right thing to serve"_

He's right, and I hate it. I was that monster once and I know it. Why was I such a fool to listen to that man and his damn idea's ?

"That's it, good man or not your going to stop or else" Jenna said her hands shaking, shooting a man is never easy.

A bullet wizzes by "my" head and I turn to see Baker.

"The next one takes your head off Nazi, drop her or I drop you" he says with a grim tone, his hand is calm and steady. Even my old self knows that he can't win this and places his weapon on the ground and raises his hands. And then a blow to the head sent his vision to blackness again.

**Sorry this is so short but I wanted to release something before April 30th, we all know what happened that day in 1945 after all...**

**Dangerclose out. **


	7. Chapter 7 The end

_Hey guys, good news and bad news, good news is i have a new chapter out, bad is that the last two chapters where crap, they added little to the story minus fleshing out Kurtis's back story and Sayna and Eila both have nothing to do the rest of the chapter so it was a waste, let's just pretend like it didn't happen and move on._

**99th JFWs base, Normandy Gallia, late July 1944.**

As she watched the three tarp covered trucks come down the road, Churchill knew commands "expert" had arrived, after almost two weeks the two soldiers, the "American and the German" would both hopefuly get back to their world.

Leaning on a post, Hanna, Jenna and Stark watched soldiers unload all sorts of things, long metal poles and crates of machines none knew what would do. The saw a small girl, a witch given her lack of pants waling among the men, a white lab coat and green jacket hung on her along with a pair of glasses and a blonde hair cut.

"Sooo...what's all this stuff"? Hanna asked her, she looked up from her clip board as if surprised anyone was there.

"Oh, well after going over the landscape of the area you found the men in via maps, and from the report both the Captain and Engineer gave us, I found that the area lies on what most in the scientific community refer to as a "Witches ruin".

Hanna tilted her head at this and the Blonde, seeing her added "Witches dating back to the middle ages used the ruins for cermonies and such, the area's have a stong magic output an would explain how your friends got here, they must also effect the same area's on their world as well"

"How do you expect to get them home" Stark added catching the Karlslander off guard. She turned around and pointed at a series of metal rods soldiers where enbedding into the soil in a nearby clearing, each topped with a glass box that seemed to glow.

The rods act as a ruin, magic energy flowing through it and locking on to your friends, it should transport them back to their home by acting as a magic ruin point"

"And this will work"? Stark question.

"Yes...or they may just explode" she said with a smile.

"I realy do hope that's a joke" she said uneasy as the blonde returned to her work. Elsewhere Kurtis was sitting on his bunk, looking over his things, his MG42 was cleaned and oiled, his uniform pressed as if for a parade march and he had managed to grab a few rations to take with him. He packed his things in a duffle bag and zipped it up.

"I_ have some good memories here...but now it's time to return to Germany and my own world's war" _He thought to himself. But now it was back to the killing, back to his world, returning to fight the Americans and Russians.

Hefting the bag to his shoulder he stood up and looked back at his cot one last time as he walked out of the tent.

WWW

Placing his M2 helmet on his head, Stan didn't know how he would explain his absence to his superoirs , he was AWOL after all. He didn't think telling his CO that he was off fighting spacemen along side magic girls would get him anywhere else then a two by four cell in the looney bin.

Still he would get to see the the fall of those bastards, they killed his father for sure and he would savior the moment they sent them to hell.

But the Kraut wasn't so bad, he could hold his own in a fight and didn't seem like a bad guy, still a Nazi was a Nazi to him.

He heard the girls calling and picking up his weapon, he walked out to meet they device that would bring them home.

WWW

The poles had all been planted into the ground and where lighting up and blinking, each had a cord that ran to a console Ursula had set up and was behind the controls.

Commander Churchill was looking over everything "So this will get them home then"? she asked. Rather then answer the witch, Ursula flipped a switch and the wind picked up as a blinding light appeared.

As everyone's eyes adjusted they found themselves gazing upon a...portal of sorts, the surface almost like water as it shimered (Think Star Gate,also the song Infinity by LEMMiNO's should be listened to with this).

"So that's how your sending us back?" Sta asked scaring everyone as the American had not been their moments before.

"Yes" Ursula replied matter of fact to him, the glow of the portal shining off her glasses.

Standing before the glow, looking at his way home, he turned as the witches of the 99th.

"Thanks for everything, you gals will win this war at the rate your going, your good people and you've been good to me, thank you all of you" he said stepping closer to the portal. Kurtis as well was soon their. "So we're finnaly going back"

"Seems so, more blood and guts for us both" the man joked

"Well then thank you, all of you, you may think i'm a hero for saving your friend, but you all are true heroes, this world will always be safe under your hands" the Sapper stated bringing a tear to each witches eye.

"OK Dorthy, time to cut this short, say good bye to the tin man, lion and scare crow because where both heading back to Kansas" Baker added as the German stood their looking over the witches.

Stan gave them a salute and with a "Goodbye" stepped into the shimering prtal.

"We're under orders to only give arm salutes but screw the party" Kurtis laughed giving them the same salute as the American. Looking back one last time, he smiled and with a wave, stepped though, back to his world.

Flipping a switch, Ursula shut the device down and the portal was gone.

"Can't believe their both realy gone" Hanna sighed. Stark just shock her head and Jenna seemed to keep her comment to her self.

"Well hopefully they both will be safe, good news too, we have two new witches ariving today" Jamie said loudly.

"Who are they"? Stark asked as a new but oddly familar voice popped up and she turned to see two girls behind her.

The first was dressed in Karlsland woodland camo minus the pants and had the tail of a fox sticking out from between her slender legs,a cap sat upon her head with long hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Kristina Yeager, 1st Karlsland Sapper, Witch Company maim" she said saluting and leaving them all shocked, the second one witch with brown hair hanging down her shoulders, wore a Liberion army jacket and an M2 helmet with dog tags hung around her neck and a tommy gun at her side.

Selina Baker, 4th Infantry, 3rd Witch detachment at your service" she said smiling. They noticed all of the girls seemed shocked and were not speaking.

"This is going to be one of _Those _unit's isn't it"? the girl asked annoyed as the Sapper just waved a hand in front of the frozen witches faces.

WWW

Stepping through Stan found himself back in the clearing, the bodies gone and it as once again quiet. The stars are out now, blinking in the night sky, the air is cool.

Behind him he hears the German come through as the portal closes.

"We're back?" he said ending it almost like a question as it slipped from his lips. Looking about neither could tell

"Guess so" Stan answered turning and raising his weapon at the sapper, who in turn had his pistol leveled at the man's temple.

"We could finish what we started before " he said with no emotion, the German didn't blink and cocked his gun.

After a rather tense silence both lowered their weapons, they turned, Kurtis heading back towards the German lines, baker to the allied lines. As they began walking away, Kurtis turned and thew a pair of tags to the American.

"The trooper i found these on was killed, make sure his family knows he died brave"

Stan slide his hands around his neck and took out a small frame and tossed it to the German. It showed a man in his late forties with brown hair and a mostach.

"That's my dad, Jacob, do me a favor Kraut, if you see him, reframe from shooting or gassing him, OK"?

Kurtis nodded and they both parted back to their lines and to re join their respected armies and war...

**Mid April 1945 miles outside Belin.**

The Reich was dead, we all new this as we watched Berlin burn at the hands of the soviet hordes, many men in the 9th and 12th Armies grew up here, some brought to tears at the idea of these _Beasts _taking their home was horrid. Standing near General Walter Wenck's tent, the commander of the 12th army and what remained of the 9th army, on the outskirts of Berlin order from the Fuhrer himself had ordered us to move into Berlin and to save him and the city.

It was an unwinable fight and we knew it, we waited to see what he would do, so as he left his tent, the crowed outside became silent.

Standing up on a crate he cleared his throat "Comrades,you've got to go in once's not about Berlin anymore,it's not about the Reich anymore. I have all ready asked you all to give me more then i could ever repay as soldiers, but we have the Russian's charging towards our homelands, their are hundreds of people, inocents still trapped in Berlin, i ask you all as _Germans__, _as soldiers, to follow me one last time into the breach to the gates of hell to save those people, we will send them off to the west and then we too will retreat and join them"

Everyone one quiet.

"I cannot order you to follow me, but i ask any man who will please step fowards" he said as every man stepped ahead. Looking around he smiled and returned to his tent sending a message over the radio to all people and soldiers in Berlin to withdraw into our coridor, the 12 miles of road we held tight to the allied lines.

As we maned our post, a sandbag bunker near a bridge, one that would soon be streaming with refugee's of the now burning Berlin,over the radio we could hear Wenck's mesage "...Hurry up, we're waiting for you".

Throughout this war we have felt like we where fighting for the wrong reasons.

Not today, today we were heroes.

"Incoming" someone cried as an aircraft flow low over head, an Me-109.

"Perhaps the Lufftwaffe is still in the war" i yelled only to see it being chased by 3 Air Cobra's bearing soviet markings, the aircraft toar off chasing their prey, banking low it was it into my all three fighters and it's burt shell crashed into the ground, the pilot going down with his aircraft.

And at that moment, the river was alive as tracers sweeped over everything...

(Gunfireand screaming)

"Hold fast" i cried out, firing an MG42, propped up on it's bipod, smoke curling from it's muzzel in the cool morning air, the Russians seemed to never end, bullets flying from everywhere, and in the distance, a sound lie thunder is growing louder, we watch as what seems like a Platoon of enemy infantry opened fire, Fritz had is head up and we watched a bullet send him down to the floor of the bunker.

We stayed down as they moved towards our bunker, slipping my Walter P-38 out and cooking it i looked at the other men and nodded.

We knew how this would end...

**September 3rd,1945**

Moving forwards we could only gaze upon the sights of the battles the Russians had left in their wake,burnt out tanks, bodies everywhere.

"Hey Cap, remind me why these guys are on our side"? a private asked me. I payed him no mind but i wondered that too. They had left no building untouched.

They had made a fuss over giving us this area, some rat faced bastard spoke shit English yelling "Ours" as we drove by. They were nice guys but didn't like giving up land.

Walking through i can see why these men fought so hard, to keep their homes safe.

Were here to secure this area, but _were _here to snag a few take me backs to bring home to the states. Maybe that's why i got on my knee's and Crawled into a half blow to shit bunker. Maybe it was fate or gods verstion of a sick fucking joke.

Smelled like hell times five inside, the stench of burnt skin was everywhere, but what caught my eye was the P-38 in a deadman's hands, the guys cap pulled over his face, he lay propped into a banker wall, stab wounds covering his uniform front, blood soaking down his chest,as i tried to pry the weapon from his grasp , empty from use and i heard a sharp gasp and jumped back as the man moved.

"Jesus, who the hell are you not dead" i yelled out as rolled over on his side letting off a string of curses in his native speak.

"Every the asshole Baker" i heard him cough and finnaly understood that was him, the same Kraut from...you know, the other world.

"What the fuck happened to you" i whispered covering my mouth" no one could be alive with five holes in his chest.

He didn't speak, hell didn't seem suprised and never told me how this happened, he just laughed coughing up a bit of blood, "Your welcome" he nodded at me.

He wasn't going to live, didn't need a medic to see that. He most have known this, and i wondered what he thought, doomed to death, didn't seem sad.

"Tell my family i tried to do right, i'm no hero...and your welcome you sonofabitch".

"What" i asked as he lowered his head down, looking out the gun slits, outside in the distance lay the Ruins of Berlin.

"We never asked for any of this you know, we just wanted to be proud again, to show the world Germany wouldn't go off after the first war...and now we lie again in ruins all because of the wish...the will of one man...his dream of a 1000 year...Reich..." he trailed of, still coughing blood up now and again.

I don't know why, but at that moment, i no longer saw a "Nazi" someone who had killed my father, i saw...a man like myself who had made a few mistakes and payed for them. I sat their for eight minutes with his, watching the light in his eyes grow dimmer and his voice grow frailer and softer.

"I'm sorry...i never meant to do this..." he waved a hand at the city, ruin =ed in the distance.

"All i wanted was my nation to be proud of me..."

"You did good, took us 6 years, 3 nations vs the entire world" i added, might as well let him die with a positive note.

"Maybe...maybe..."

We sat their in silence, two enemies speaking, and i felt him take one last breath, deep and clear before he spoke.

"Tell your father he raised a fine son..." he said closing his eyes and going limp, i shook him, wanting to know why he would say that, he was gone, i felt something inside.

Loss, but not loss for family or for a friend, but that of losing someone like me, a soldier.

Walking back outside i looked back at him, he lie peacefully, and checked to see if anyone was looking, i gave him a salute.

"Goodbye" i Whispered walking away...

**As the war ended and the Horrors of Hitler's rule became known, one story came to light that left many touched, in early April 1945, a Jewish prisoner was taken ****from a death camp by a German soldier stating it was ordered from Himmler himself, taking said man to what seemed like certain doom, the trooper stopped the jeep at a crossroads and got out.**

**"Oh no, we may have a flat, i'll the leave the keys in the jeep and change it, better hurry too, allied lines are only 12 miles to the north" he said.**

**Taking said hint, the prisoner escaped to allied lines and to freedom.**

**"I never did learn why that kind soul saved my life" he prisoner, Jacob Baker stated after the war "But it did give my wife and son a shock, they had thought me dead for years, my boy Stanley even joined the army to "Avenge me" as he put it.**

**Today this story serves to show us kindness takes no from, and today it is still a story in the Baker family, along with an odder one from their son, now the writer of his award winning Novel **_The Last Defender _**a fiction story he wrote based on his times in the war, with a Proud US trooper and a German both finding themselves in a world not their own, and in the end, finding they too, were not so diferent...**


End file.
